


She's Perfect

by Itsreallynotthatcomplicated



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated/pseuds/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated
Summary: He thought she loved him, that she had forgotten her past, but it came back full force, in fact, it probably never left.





	She's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Freckledbeckalz for being aN ASS but also the best beta I could ask for
> 
> Also this is heavily inspired by the song "Perfect" by Selena Gomez so go and listen to ittttttttt

The way she says his name is harsher than it used to be, different than the way she said hers. It lacked forgiveness. Or maybe it was all in his head, the pressures of the kingdom getting to him. He saw her less after the coronation so it was mostly his fault and he wondered where she spent her time. Though he knew where, with Carlos and Jay… and Evie, that blue haired goddess that walked the streets and made men and women alike snap their necks to get a glimpse of her. Mal would come to him smelling like her, like apples and cinnamon and lavender shampoo so that when he sleeps he dreams of her too. 

And Mal talks in her sleep, mumbles and gasps from night terrors. Shouting the names of her best friends, screaming Evie’s in fear on her worst nights. But she never cried his name, never uttered the word ‘prince’. He knows that with just a touch Evie could make Mal melt in her hands, make her fall in love with a glance, he’s seen it, the way she turns to putty when Evie looks at her. He can see Mal lying across her chest, purple and blue tangled together, fingers intertwined. He can see the way she recoils when he touches her. It’s not the same as Evie, he can see it in her eyes when he brushes her hair aside or runs his hands up her side. 

Maybe he should try harder, be softer and sweeter, be around her more to remind her why she started to love him. But he can taste her lipstick, the vanilla melding their mouths together; it’s like he’s kissing her too. And she’s perfect. She’s perfect and he knows it and that’s why he’s losing Mal. Evie touches her in a way she’ll never allow him to, but he wants to try, to show her that he can let go too, that yes she’s twisted but he can be twisted too. 

He can smell her perfume, the heady scent of cherry blossoms and apples that is so distinctly Evie. When he walks past Evie in the halls it reminds him of Mal and how Mal always smells like her. He can almost hear her voice, her laugh, knowing Mal worships her, backs down and loses the dominance and fear only in her presence. She lies down only for her brown eyed princess. He can see their bodies rushing together, crashing and burning with a passion that makes Mal’s eyes glow green. It’s a color that most in the realm fear and one that Evie purposefully brings out, setting into each others skin, leaving marks and memories he cannot compete with.

It runs through his mind every time he tastes vanilla instead of the smokiness that was so much a part of Mal. But if he were to be totally honest with himself, he would know. He would know the reason he associated her with cookies and cakes; she can’t bake, but Evie was forced to cook until her fingers bled. Why Mal’s clothes fit her so well and showed off her oh so beautiful physique so perfectly. Why when she went to the lake with him her makeup was flawless and her hair gorgeous; because Evie liked to see her that way. But Mal, more often than not, came to him with hair mussed and clothes vaguely disheveled. He thought it was just because she didn’t care what anyone thought. But he’s no idiot, they share a room. Mal didn’t hide her hickeys or sloppily buttoned shirts from him; she didn’t care. She wanted him to know. 

And he did know. He’s always known. Because she’s perfect, and he is not. And he will stay and wait and plead and hope like the delusional boy he is because he was the one who brought over four villain children, showed them that they could be good, that they did not have to live in their parent’s shadows. He was the one who thought that he could show her love and be loved by her. But he could not change the way they looked at each other. He could not change the bond that roped between the two girls like a dark scar that will never fade. He could not change the fact that she already knew.

Because she’s perfect.


End file.
